


HK is our Love Language

by Lo__Fi



Category: Ranya - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clexa, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hayley Kiyoko Lyrics, How many F-Bombs do you need for an R rating?, I want Echo and Emori to happen, I want to pair Gaia with someone but no one is good enough, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luna is Luna, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PG-13 at most, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Swearing, echori, more to come - Freeform, probably angst, ranya, speaking in lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo__Fi/pseuds/Lo__Fi
Summary: Lexa decides her love language is Hayley Kiyoko lyrics. She brings together her crew to make it a thing. Some are hesitant, others will follow their commander wherever she leads them, all are confused – what the hell is happening.ORHS AU where Lexa tries to woo Clarke by only using Hayley Kiyoko lyrics. The rest of the gang gets sucked in.I'm just writing as I go. On an HK kick during this self... (required?)quarantine.Stay safe, everyone!
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Emori (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Why the F*** are we even here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters will likely be the most explanatory. The rest will/should be more like snippets in time. Who knows.
> 
> Experimenting with different styles, tenses, storytelling perspectives ... so bear with me. Feedback always welcome.

Ch 1. Why the Fuck are we even here?

They were at Grounders, a local bar that one of Lexa's on-again, off-again older hookup works at, all squeezed into a booth: Lexa sitting comfortably between Anya and Lincoln, their respective limbs sticking out of the sides of the booth; and Gaia, Emori, and Echo all sitting on the other side.

“Okay everyone bring it in, bring it in. You are all probably wondering why I asked you here today.”

“Umm, yeah, I literally just asked, why the fuck are we here?”

“Thank you, Emori. You are an excellent notekeeper.”

“What? I'm not your –"

“I also want to add that I especially appreciate you being here. I know the clans have not always been… kind to you.”

“Umm… yeah, everyone called me and my brother freaks and you let them. I’m only here cu –” 

“Yes! Yes, you are correct. Thank you for bringing that up. I sincerely apologize for that. I am not proud of all the things I allowed to occur in the past, but know that I plan on making changes. So please, let us have bygones be bygones, yes?”

“What? No, Lexa, I - " 

Emori felt a kick under the table at the same time as Anya slammed her fist on the table and sprang up from her seat, startling Gaia who had been silently reading on her phone. Emori turned in the direction of the kick to look at Echo as they gave each other "what the hell" stares. Echo shook her head at her. Even she knew better than to call The Commander by her first name in front of her minions. 

Lexa raised her hand for silence, not seeming to mind the misdeed, as Anya sat back down and continued glaring across the table.

“Please, everyone, let's not fight. The reason I’ve asked for this meeting is because I want to check in on you all before we begin classes next week and to tell you about this book I’ve read about. It’s called Love Languages.”

“Heda, apologies, what do you mean a book you’ve read about? Did you… read a book… about love?”

“Thank you for demonstrating such excellent listening skills, Lincoln. I have not read the book, but I have skimmed many blogs and reviews about it. Additionally, I asked Aden to read and summarize it for me. He is very astute.” 

The group let out a collective “okay…” as they waited for more information. Even Gaia had put down her phone to pay attention to what was going on. She only came to these "meetings" because her mother, Indra forced her to be friends with Lexa and Anya. Indra was the P.E. coach at their previous school and she loved the two older girls like they were her own daughters. She seemed to want nothing more than for Gaia to be more like them - aggressive, assertive, assholes - instead of the quiet and studious person she'd become. She ignored the pang in her chest as she thought about her mom and looked up at the group, curious to hear what ridiculous scheme Lexa, or rather, _The Commander_ , as she preferred to be called, had come up with this time.

“First, I will read this informative selection from the Google search I pulled up a moment ago." She cleared her throat and began reading "There are five love languages: Words of Affirmation, Acts of Service, Receiving Gifts, Quality Time, and Physical Touch. Each one is important and expresses in its own way. Learning your partner's and your own primary love language will help create a stronger bond in your relationship." 

Silence.

"Emori," she started again, passing the phone across the table "please cite this source in your notes."

“Dude, I am not – ” 

“Heda, with all due respect. I don’t understand… what is happening?” 

“Patience, Anya. I am getting there." Lexa paused and waited until she had everyone's attention again.

“As we all know, we will be embarking on a journey to a new school next week. As your Commander it is my purpose to keep you safe and make sure that we stay united. As such, I believe we need a new ‘thing’ as they say. It seems that 'Jus Drein Jus Daun' did not work out well for us in our last school…" they all shifted uncomfortably, "so I think that this time we aim for something a little softer."

"You mean weaker?”

Lincoln glared at Anya, but Lexa, again, did not seem to mind.

"Yes, Anya, we have been taught that love is weakness, but certain recent events in my life have made me think otherwise."

“Heda, I think that is a GREAT idea! Rebranding our image to express Love? I am SO on board with that.”

“Thank you for your enthusiasm Lincoln, though to clarify I would expect you to be on board with whatever I decide we are on board with.”

“Yes, Heda, of course.”

“I’m sorry, Heda, again, so much respect and I will follow you to the ends of the Earth but… what is it that we will be doing?”

“Anya, I am getting there." She paused again, as the group looked to her with empty expressions. "We will no longer be known as fighters, we will from now on be known as lovers and our love language will be none other than that of the internet's Lesbian Jesus herself, Hayley Kiyoko.”

The group stared at their commander with uncertainty. Their confusion was interrupted by the barkeep's sudden appearance and shouting. “What have I told you kids about hanging out in here? Get the fuck out of here!” 

They all scrambled out of the booth. Lexa slid out from her seat and walked leisurely past the frazzled man rolling her eyes “Ugh, okay Titus, chill out, dude. We're leaving.”

Titus shooed them out as the group made their way out to the parking lot murmuring to each other. 

"Man, that guy always has a stick up his ass"

"I thought Niylah was working today"

"Did someone grab my notebook?"

"I thought you weren't notekeeper."

"Shut UP."

Echo grabbed Emori's arm, holding her back from the group. 

"What the fuck, dude!?" Emori pulled out of Echo's grasp, keeping her hands in her jacket.

"Hey, I'm sorry, sorry!" Echo raised her hands in defense, Emori's red notebook clasped in one of her hands. "Here." She held the notebook out

Emori eyed her suspiciously before pulling her right hand out of her jacket and taking the notebook, "Thanks?"

"Yeah, well, I saw you'd left it" Echo said smiling at her. 

"Okay… " Emori wasn't sure what to think. She and Echo had gone to the same school since they were kids, all of them had, but Echo was a couple of years older. Not that it would have mattered, nobody hung out with Emori anyway. All she knew about Echo is that everyone called her a snitch, though she wasn’t really sure what the circumstances were. She was also not used to seeing her smile. "Well, thanks for grabbing it."

"No problem. I'm Echo."

"Umm..." Emori tried hiding her amused confusion "I know who you are, Echo."

"Well, yeah," Echo looked down at her feet before looking back up at her again, "but we've never been formally introduced." She extended her hand. She'd noticed how the girl didn't care for Lexa's claim of leadership over them and she figured she could use someone like that on her side, especially since no one else from her clan would be joining them in this new school. They'd all been scattered across the school district after their own school closed down due to, as the school board put it, their "inability to refrain from trying to kill each other." She was surprised that Lexa and her two minions were lucky enough to get placed together - lucky or something else, she thought. 

Emori wasn’t sure what game Echo was playing, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to start this new school being on good terms with at least someone she knew, even if just a little. Besides, Echo herself had never been mean to her, and she seemed less involved with Lexa's inner circle than the others were. She pulled out her left hand and gave Echo a curious look, "Okay then, I'm Emori."

Echo glanced down at Emori's hand for a moment before looking up at her face smiling, she'd heard the girl had some kind of "disfigurement," but this was the first time she'd seen it in person. She knew that Emori was testing her, gauging her reaction to her hand. She reached out and clasped Emori's arm, greeting her in the way their clans were accustomed to doing. Emori smiled back, nodding her head. This could be the beginning of an interesting friendship, she thought.

"What the hell did I say!? Stop loitering out here!" Titus yelled from the door. He'd been watching them from inside, making sure they left the premises. He was going to have to have a conversation with Niylah about letting her friends hang out at the bar when he wasn't there.

"I just CAN'T catch a break" he huffed to himself as he watched them all disperse.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points if you catch all the lyrics. First chapter just has the one. We're just getting started here...


	2. You're Trying to Steal my Art?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was originally gonna be part of Ch 1, but decided to split them up. Another intro chapter before we get into the real fun. 
> 
> There is indeed a tense change here - playing with style. Feedback always welcome, please and thank you!

Ch 2: You're Trying to Steal my Art?

~*~*~*~* One week earlier~*~*~*~*

Ever since their school was shut down for excessive violence, Lexa has been trying to figure out how to move forward. The clan system had been around for a long time, longer than she had been elected commander, and riffs were normal between them, but she had never seen an all out war like what had occurred at the end of last semester. Things had gotten way out of hand and she'd lost control of them. 

As such, the school board decided to distribute the students throughout the district for the remainder of the school year. Given her close relationship with some of the staff members, particularly her coach and mentor Indra, she'd been allowed to select a handful of students to come along with her to their new school, Ark High, to ensure that they would have a good transition. 

Keeping with her commitment to lead, she decides to go on a recon mission to collect information on their new school's social scene by checking out a local hangout spot called Jaha's Diner. She parks her car, a white Volkswagen convertible with too many electrical problems to deal with all at once, shuts off her music and looks around. She notices that the few cars parked in the lot are especially nice. She glances towards the diner, large windows make it possible to see her future classmates socializing and eating inside, "rich youth" she chuckles to herself, echoing the song she'd just been singing along to. Her eyes land on a pair of red headphones and blonde hair bobbing up and down. Maybe a fresh start would be a good thing.

***

Lexa walks into the diner and looks around, making sure to note the location of the bobbing blond. With the better view she can see her sitting alone and completely focused on something she's working on in a sketch pad in front of her. Curiosity takes over Lexa and she decides she should go introduce herself. Before she can reach her target though, a floppy haired boy barges past her holding a tray of food and plummets down across from the blonde. She watches as blue eyes and a glowing smile surface. The blonde stops working and pulls off her headphones, gazing at the boy, seemingly enamored. Lexa reflexively rolls her eyes and turns to leave, disappointed. 

As she turns, the diner door opens violently. The source of the force, a brunette on a crutch, stands at the entrance searching the establishment and looking particularly angry. As she turns in her direction, Lexa automatically raises her arms in a defensive stance. The brunette looks past her and for a moment Lexa sees the anger in her eyes flash to sadness, then back to anger as she crutches her way to the booth that Lexa had just been contemplating approaching. The diner goes silent as the patrons pretend to look at anything other than the event that's unfolding very publicly in front of all of them. 

"You motherfucker!"

"Raven, wait! It's not what you - " Floppy head jumps up suddenly reaching his arms out to the girl verbally attacking him.

"No? What is it then, Finn? Who the fuck is this then?" Lexa watches as Finn puts his hands on the girl's shoulders, not sure if he's doing it to soothe her or to make sure she doesn’t start hitting him with the crutch. 

The blonde, who had been frozen in place, suddenly gets up, grabbing her things and sliding out of the booth, "I don't know what's going on here, but I should really go."

"Clarke, wait!"

"Oh, Clarke is it? Who the fuck are you to him, Clarke?"

"I am so sorry, I have no idea what's going on here. Finn - "

"Don't talk to him!"

"Raven, calm down!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go now - I'm, I'm so sorry."

The blonde rushes off, leaving the pair, now speechlessly staring at each other, and bumps into Lexa who had been standing in the way shamelessly watching. She drops her sketch pad and Lexa immediately crouches down to collect the loose pages that slip out. As she lifts her head she's met with Clarke's teary eyed face. 

"Uh…"

"I'm so sorry - I just, I have to go now."

"Wait - I…"

Clarke gets up leaving Lexa there, still crouched and holding one of the pages from the sketch pad. "Well, this is pretty gay" she says to herself as she looks down at the page grinning. She quickly folds and pockets the piece of paper before heading outside. 

"Excuse me." 

Lexa jumps back startled. She hadn't noticed Clarke waiting for her outside. Her arm outstretched expectantly.

"Oh umm…I'm sorry" She reaches into her pocket. 

"So on top of everything, you're trying to steal my art?"

"No, it's just… umm… I saw your face… heard your name," 

"What?" 

"umm, I like your aura?" she stammers, returning the page.

Clarke looks at her quizzically.

"And uh, I'm pretty sure I love your hair" she adds.

"Okay, Hayley Kiyoko" Clarke stares at her, a mixture of annoyance and amusement in her eyes. Is this girl really flirting with her right now? She grabs the page from Lexa's hand and glances at it, chuckling in understanding and looking back up at Lexa. "Okay, so... this is where I leave you." She smiles once more before turning around and walking away. 

Lexa watches her get into her Lexus and drive away "Oh, I've definitely gotta get with you."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points if you get all the lyrics! Lexa's just getting started.
> 
> Just FYI: I'm all about Ranya. This will (eventually)(I think?) mostly be Ranya and Clexa. I also really want Echori to happen, as you may be able to tell. Memori will still be in attendance. Other pairs will pop up here and there - surprising all of us I'm sure.
> 
> We'll see how long I can get this going for. There will be time jumps. Forward and back. I'm coming up with these excerpts as I listen to various HK songs.


	3. I'ma take your girl out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lexa's plan work? What is Lexa's plan? I may have accidentally started writing plot now.
> 
> Oh man, y'all. This idea is harder to execute than I thought it would be. Also, everyone is posting and updating their stories and it's very exciting.

Lexa requested that they all meet up in front of the school before starting their first day. She had arrived early to get a good parking spot and to study the environment. She put her car in park and kept the top down, allowing the music to continue emanating from her speakers, while she looked around, “Got no turning back,” she mumbled along, “I’ma flirt with that.” She hadn’t been able to stop listening to Hayley Kiyoko since her encounter a couple of weeks ago, and she was hoping to spot the girl who’d created this obsession in her, “Oh, what did you do, Clarke?” she whispered to herself, “I am hooked on these feelings.”

Her search was interrupted, as Anya’s yellow jeep appeared in the spot next to her. Gaia sat in the passenger seat, on her phone, ignoring her surroundings. Anya looked annoyed, as usual. She peered around Gaia and granted Lexa a quick smirk before turning to her passenger and snatching the phone out of her hand. 

“What the fuck, Anya?”

“Oof, sorry, kiddo, promised your mom I’d watch out for you, and that starts with giving you the opportunity to make some _real life_ friends,” Anya winked at her and hopped out of the car, pocketing the phone and looking smug. Gaia shot a desperate look at Lexa who just shrugged her shoulders, “she’s not wrong, you know.”

Before she could protest, the sound of a revving motorcycle took their attention. In fact, it seemed like literally everyone in the parking lot was looking in their direction as Lincoln rode up, selecting the other spot next to Lexa.

Lexa cocked her head at Anya. They exchanged amused smiles as Anya began counting down, “3… 2… 1…” Lincoln removed his helmet and Lexa swore you could feel the collective swoons across the small lot. 

“Hey, guys!” Lincoln hopped off his bike, pulling an annoyed Gaia into a side hug and fist bumping Anya. 

“Glad we’re not trying to cause a scene on our first day,” Echo’s voice pulled them away from their greetings.

“Echo.” Lexa nodded in acknowledgment, “Where did you come from? Where is Emori?”

“How should I know?” She did know, though. The two had arrived earlier to scope out the place. It was Echo’s idea – she didn’t like coming into a new situation unprepared. They had tried to break into the building last week, but the security system was far more advanced than Emori was accustomed to. They ended up spending the day across the bridge, hanging out by the ocean.

“What are you grinning about?” Anya eyed her suspiciously.

“I’m not – it’s just, the sun is in my eyes.”

“Did you all notice that this place is actually shaped like an ark? Like some serious biblical shit.”

“Emori,” Lexa turned to see the girl walking up from the direction of the school, “when did you arrive?” 

“Oh, umm, I was just locking up my bike,” she paused, “is that okay… _Commander_?” She pointed her elbow in the direction of the bike rack in front of the school.

“Of course, of course. If I had known, I would have offered you a ride… though, I’m not exactly sure where you live?”

“It’s fine,” she shook her head, “I like the exercise.”

Lexa noticed Echo eyeing Emori with an uncharacteristically soft expression. She recalled seeing them talking at the bar too and was curious about this newfound… friendship?

“So…” Gaia interrupted her thoughts. 

“Ah, yes,” Lexa began pacing around them with her arms behind her back, “I would like to thank you all for meeting with me this morning. And please know that I do expect your continued presence every morning before class.” 

“Umm…” Emori started to interject but stopped herself when she heard a low growl coming from Anya.

Lexa ignored them and continued, “I would also like to remind you all that we are here as one crew - today and for the foreseeable future. The clans are no more, and we are…” Lexa’s eyes drifted off in the direction of a blue Lexus making its way into the parking lot, _could it be her?_

The rest of the group turned to see what had distracted the commander and Anya nudged her side.

“Umm… yes, we are… there are no clans” she stuttered, “and… uh... we are no longer fighters…” They all stared at her as she collected herself and brought her attention back to her crew. “We are lovers.”

They continued staring, uncertainly, until Gaia broke the silence "Okay, Heda... Can I please go now? I’m the only one of us who looks appropriately aged for high school and I’d like to not stand out on my first day."

Lexa seemed distracted once again. She’d lost the Lexus and was skimming the vicinity in search of it or the driver. "Sure, yes, you are excused, Gaia.” She waved her off, “We’ll meet out here after school. Please be prompt.”

Anya stepped towards Gaia and grabbed her arm, placing her phone in the palm of her hand, "And if anyone picks on you,” she continued her hold, “tell them your older sisters will kick their asses!"

Gaia gave her a disgusted look before turning away.

"Love you, ya little nerd!" Anya called out after her.

"Aw that was nice, Anya," Lincoln gave her an approving look.

"I just want her to remember who her real bullies are." 

"There it is."

"Umm… yeah, we're bouncing too." Emori took Echo's arm and pulled her towards the entrance of the building where students had started congregating. Lexa noticed the shades of pink creeping up Echo's neck, tinging her cheeks.

"Sure, great…” she was still distracted, “have fun you two!" They didn’t turn back.

"When did they become friends?" Anya watched them disdainfully.

"I don't know,” Lexa shrugged, giving up her search, “but I ship it." She’d been uncertain about her decision when selecting them to join her as the only two from their respective clans, but the dynamic was promising.

"Heda, I am really digging this new lover vibe on you."

"Thank you, Lincoln. It feels…” she thought for a moment, “new… and a little strange." 

"Heda."

"Mhm?"

"I am a little worried about you."

Lexa took a breath and exhaled, "Thank you, Anya. The concern is noted."

She took a moment to gaze at each of them. "Shall we?" 

And with that, the three of them made their way towards Ark High, the place they'd be spending the remainder of their final year of high school.

~*~*~*~*

Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln had never been in a place like this before. 

“Whoa,” Lincoln looked around in awe, “this is amazing.”

“Everything is so… clean,” Anya added.

They stood for a moment, mesmerized. There was no graffiti denoting different clan areas, the students were peacefully making their way down the halls while socializing with each other, and the lockers looked like they were actually functional.

Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and immediately froze.

“Hey, it’s the art thief! Long time no see.” 

“Ha! Yes… Yes, the days… they circle round.” Anya and Lincoln looked at each other as Lexa struggled, silently trying to decide if they should intervene or walk away.

Clarke looked at Lexa and laughed, “That they do! Are you a student here?”

“Uh…”

“Oh god, of course you are, while else would you be here?” she chuckled nervously, “Unless, you’re a teacher… you look like you could be either honestly… like a young, fresh teacher? Oh my god, you’re not all teachers, are you?” she asked glancing at Lincoln and Anya, “This would be so inappropriate if you were… Okay, I’m gonna stop now.” Clarke exhaled, waiting for Lexa to respond.

“Uh…”

“Oh, you’ll have to forgive her,” Anya stepped in, placing her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, before leaning in to whisper, “she’s got demons in her head.”

“What? Are you guys making fun of me?”

“No, no!” Lincoln shoved Anya aside, assuring her, “we’re just new here and The Commander -” Lexa shook her head frantically at him. “Umm, I mean, Lexa. Lexa isn’t really used to people speaking directly to her.”

Lexa shut her eyes in embarrassment.

“So…” Clarke directed her attention back to Lexa “do they speak for you? Are they like your groupies or crew over here?”

“Well,” Lexa finally gained control of her voice, “uh, we _are_ very connected, like… out of this world.”

“Uh-huh…” Clarke took a moment to decide her next steps, “well… I’m also technically new here, and I thought maybe we’d connected at the diner the other day...” Anya and Lincoln exchanged curious looks, “but um, I guess I just got confused.” Lexa’s eyes widened at that, meanwhile Clarke gave her a tight-lipped smile and began to walk away.

“Wait! I’m sorry – I’m sorry!” Clarke paused and turned around, waiting for Lexa to continue, “it’s uh, just that I’m blinded… By these lights, I mean. They are, _really_ messing with my mind.”

Clarke gave her a curious look.

“It’s true,” Anya added, “our old school was just… real garbage, very dim lighting.”

“Okay,” Clarke nodded, “loud and clear. Goodbye then.”

Lexa watched Clarke walk away, then proceeded to turn and let her forehead drop against the wall.

“Uh, hello? Where did you go there, Heda?”

“Ughhhhh, Anya… I’m not here... I’m not anywhere.”

“Oh my god, Heda, you were serious about this Hayley Kiyoko thing…”

~*~*~*~*

“Okay, emergency meeting, Heda.” Anya pulled Lexa and Lincoln into an empty classroom during their lunch period. They hadn’t had time to talk in the morning after the interaction with Clarke. The school’s principal, Mr. Kane, had arranged for a student to give the three of them and Echo a tour of the school to help them get set up. Fortunately, Monty seemed to realize that something was off with Lexa and he made sure to direct most of his attention towards the other three seniors, letting them know he was available if any questions came up later. Echo was less subtle, asking Lincoln flat out if Lexa had taken a downer after their _meeting_ that morning.

“Are you ready to talk?”

“Just be free, Anya! Lincoln, be free!”

“What?”

“I am not fit to command! I release you both. I am no longer your Heda. I have been weakened by love!”

“Okay…” Lincoln glanced over at Anya wearily. He put his hand on Lexa’s shoulder, “let’s take a step back and talk about this. There have been a lot of changes… and transitions… so let’s not be drastic.” He looked back at Anya who motioned for him to continue, “why don’t you tell us about this diner incident?”

Lexa recounted the series of events that went down at Jaha’s, Anya was particularly entertained by the "Cheaters" reenactment. She then described the drawing she’d picked up and how the only words that came to her in the moment that Clarke’s eyes met hers were Hayley Kiyoko lyrics.

“Ah. Well, that explains this whole thing!” Lincoln nodded, seemingly satisfied with the explanation.

“Umm… kind of, but…” Anya was less convinced. 

“Speak freely, Anya. What are you thinking? That I am now crazy? That I am blinded by the power and beauty that is Clarke… whatever her last name may be? I am sure it is also amazing.”

Anya regarded her commander for a moment, “well, I was thinking,” she smiled and winked at her, “Thinking I would be right by your side.”

Lexa beamed at her. Lincoln looked confused. “It’s a song lyric,” Anya explained looking over at him, “I’ll send you a Spotify link. We’ll study.”

~*~*~*~*

Later that night, while Lexa spent time with Aden and Lincoln compiled his favorite Hayley Kiyoko song lyrics, Anya took herself down a social media rabbit hole. It didn’t take long for her to find the person she was looking for. She smirked as she read the bio, “Oh, still in a relationship, are we?”

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Lincoln asked loudly, pulling off his headphones. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, Lincoln, carry on.” It had been a while since Anya had prioritized anyone over Lexa. She was excited for this new personal challenge. “Okay, Finn Collins,” she said softly, “I’ma take your girl out.”

“WHAT WAS THAT?”

“NOTHING, Lincoln!”

“Okay!”

~*~*~*~*

one week earlier 

Clarke was a mess. A conflicted mess. On the one hand, she was devastated thinking she’d unknowingly been the other woman who had gotten between a couple who, as she’d learned from Octavia, was one of the longest running from Ark High. She was especially torn up about it after hearing how amazing Raven was – she’d graduated early and was on track to becoming the youngest engineer to come out of Ark University, she ran neighborhood development projects to put Arkadia on the tech map, and received tons of awards for her work.

Per Octavia, she’d been sought out by Ivy Leagues and big shot engineering schools across the country, but for some reason she chose to stay in Arkadia. Clarke wondered if it had anything to do with Finn and immediately shook the thought out of her head. The girl was too bad ass for that, right? Maybe it was related to her crutch. She hadn’t asked Octavia about it – didn’t want to make it seem like she was trying to gossip about the girl whose boyfriend she’d been hanging out with the last couple of weeks. Clarke wondered how Finn even had a chance with her. Sure, he was fun and nice, but she just couldn’t see what a girl like that would see in him. A girl she would have liked to be friends with under any other other circumstance. It was just her luck to get into this situation after years of being away from this place.

On the other hand, Clarke was feeling absolutely giddy since the events at the diner. Piercing green eyes and a nervous smile continued making an appearance in her mind. She wondered if the mystery girl was from around here. Clarke looked at the folded piece of paper the stranger had tried to walk off with. It was a drawing Clarke had made of a woman she’d seen in the park the other day. The woman was so beautiful, Clarke couldn’t help but sketch her. She had continued working even when she got home, using a single red pastel for the woman’s bright red lips and dress. Once she completed the piece, she scrawled a line from one of her favorite songs at the bottom of the page: “Love until we burn up, fire. Do whatever gets you seen.” 

She sighed and closed her eyes, using the mindfulness technique her therapist had taught her. She breathed in deeply. _She was going to get over Finn and she was going to forgive herself for not knowing her role in his dishonesty._ She exhaled. _She was going to continue her Senior year at this new school, reacquaint with old friends, work on her art, and get the hell out of town come May._

Green eyes.

~*~*~*~*

Raven was PISSED. No, Raven was BEYOND PISSED. How dare Finn do this to her? After everything they’d been through and all the promises they’d made to each other. Who the fuck did he think he was? And who was this fucking Clarke character? How dare they do this to her. Did she even know who she is? She is fucking Raven Reyes, about to be the youngest engineer to graduate from Ark U. She was already being sought out by several tech companies around the world, all of which she refused, because on top of everything she was amazing at, Raven Reyes had zero interest in helping disgusting, capitalistic companies continue destroying the world. 

“I am a fucking catch,” she said to herself as she fidgeted with the brace on her work desk, “a fucking catch. Fuck you, fucking Finn Collins, you piece of shit, garbage, all you ever did was hold me back. Well, it’s no more Ms. Ni - AGHHH!”

Sparks spat out from the gear she was working on. The jolt of electricity that ran through her hand catching her by surprise. 

“And that is why you don’t play with high-tech toys when you’re angry, Ms. Reyes.”

Raven looked up annoyed, ready to assault whoever this person was who dared interrupt her in her lab, but stopped short when she was who was in front of her, “Oh. Oh my gosh,” she struggled to get up, reaching for her crutch. 

“Please, Ms. Reyes, you don’t have to get up.” 

“Oh, I assure you, I do!” Raven’s mood and demeanor completely changed, and she made her way over the woman, “Ms. Franco, it is an honor.” 

~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points if you catch all the lyrics!
> 
> Here's a snippet of a future chapter that may or may not ever exist: 
> 
> He looks over at Finn, trying to suppress a smirk, “I guess girls like girls like boys do.”
> 
> “What the hell, Lincoln. I thought you were on my side!”
> 
> Lincoln shrugs “It’s nothing new, buddy.”
> 
> Octavia had been watching this interaction, basically drooling over Lincoln. She walked up, laughing at his antics. 
> 
> “And you are...?
> 
> Lincoln raises an eyebrow, revealing a toothy grin “oh... umm... Uh... I’m a beehive?”
> 
> Octavia looks at him, confused, but still smiling.
> 
> "Okay?"
> 
> “Umm... H. E. L. L. O. ?”
> 
> ~*~*~*~*


End file.
